Annihilate
|duration= (5:10) |world= |preceded_by = |level_number=25 |followed_by = Till It's Over }} Annihilate is the twenty-fifth level of Just Shapes & Beats. It is seventh boss battle of the game and the penultimate level of the game's Story Mode. Description Shortly following the story sequence of the previous level, Final Boss. The Square faces the Boss once more, the selection circle below the Boss leads to this level. Annihilate is the second part of the Boss's encounter at the Tower and the final challenging level in the game. The Boss has mutated or evolved into a more grotesque form and battles the player into a battle that it seems hopeless. The boss evolves even further during the second stage, showing its true and final form. During the first and third stages of the battle, a living segmented border appears throughout these stages and "snake" (now known as a caterpillar for this level) attacks from Barracuda are reused and much more dangerous than what they were previously. All the more, a bevy of projectiles and beams that the Boss attacks are used mainly at the second stage. Once the level ends, it will start up the next story sequence of the game. This leads to the next level: Till It's Over. Layout Gallery Level25_Selection.png|Level selection Trivia * This level introduces the composer (and composer group) Destroid. They composed this as their only soundtrack for this game. ** While not displayed in the game, Excision and Far Too Loud also helped in composing this soundtrack. * The level's full name is Annihilate (Original Mix), but the level's title is shortened to Annihilate in the official Just Shapes & Beats Soundtrack List. * New Game and this level have the following traits that are similar to each other: ** In Story Mode, both levels end without the player collecting the triangle, after the level, the next story sequence will begin. *** This also includes the final level of the game, however. ** Both levels are second consecutive encounters of the Boss, as well as a boss battle with it. ** Both of these levels are the levels that the Boss alters its form during gameplay. ** Both levels' beginning sequence greatly resembles their level selection sequence during Story Mode. * The Boss's teeth cannot damage the player during the ending at Playlist Mode. * This is the only main level (and not special level) that is not in queue for a Challenge run. ** The reason of this exclusion is because that the developers of the game thought that Annihilate would be too difficult enough for players to succeed, as this is the boss level of a Challenge run which is not picked by players."No, we have decided to not include it in the challenge pool of songs. Do you think it would belong there despite it's difficulty?" - oilzor. October 1, 2018 Steam Community Disscussion - "Is it possible to queue Annihilate in public matches?" This was not proven true, since many players complain that some of the normal levels or extra levels are more difficult than this level. ** Due to this, it is confirmed that Annihilate will be added in the Challenge run queue at a future update. * This is the only level where an achievement cannot be earned after completing the level in Story Mode, though it will be earned after the next level, which is a continuation of this level. References External links * Official soundtrack Category:Main levels Category:Boss levels